Challenges
by Lygatto-Un-Sorceror
Summary: Here's a set of challenges based on some stories that I had started but have since stopped working on them. So, I thought that I'd let other writers try their hand at them. Details inside.


Hello all,

I have a number of unposted Pokémon stories that I have started and just won't finish them. So, I'm posting them as challenges if anyone wants to give them a shot.

 **#1: Champion League**

 **Plot:** A pseudo-slice of life story, where Ash is invited to take part in The Sinnoh Region's Champion's League by Cynthia. Then, after battling against May, who he's secretly married to, he accepts Scott's offer as a Frontier Brain.

 **#2: Frontier Tournament**

 **Plot:** Ash is currently 22 and waylaid his Pokémon training when he was 19 for two years to train as an Aura Guardian under Riley. Now, an offshoot of the Aura Guardian's, the Aura Protector's, that had popped up centuries ago due to a disagreement with how things should be run, returns. Two members of the Aura Protector's join the tournament, one of which is Ash's sister, not that either of them are aware of the fact.

 **Tournament Details:**

\- To qualify: Placed Top 8 at least twice in Pokémon League Tournaments and/or Grand Festivals

\- Pokémon League Officials cannot compete

\- They are given nine months to catch no more than eight Pokémon and train them however they wish - They can carry all nine Pokémon at once

\- They can participate in other official tournaments whilst competing.

\- The final tournament is being held in Ever Grande City - Trainers can only use the eight Pokémon that they caught, and the starter that they were given.

 **#3:** **Pokémon Breakthrough**

 **Plot:** Ash and May meet up in the Hoenn Region, both down about their progress upon their chosen paths and Ash decides to compete in the Contest Circuit while may participates in the Pokémon League.

 **#4: Untitled** **1**

 **Plot:** A tournament is being held to determine the strongest trainer in the world, though only those from the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Regions can enter.

 **#5: Untitled** **2**

 **Plot:** Ash teaches his sister the ways of the Aura Guardian's to assist him in defending the world against the return of the Sky Tribes as Team Caelum and their plans to make use of Rayquaza. Team Caelum is crafted from Team Rocket when a new CEO takes over from Giovanni.

* * *

 **Aura Guardians**

There are ranks within the Aura Guardians. Any higher ranked guardian can train a lower ranked guardian if they so choose, however they must have attained at least the rank of Knight in order to do so. Any rival/similar organisation have similar ranks and functions within them.

 **Ranks(Highest to Lowest)**

 **1\. Overseer**

Requirements: There is a council of Overseer's that select, and appoint, other Overseers. As such, this rank can become highly political and easily subject to corruption and nepotism, however it is generally not the case. Should the case be made that an Overseer has been engaging in corrupt, or otherwise illegal, behaviours, they are stripped of their rank and their memories have an Aura Block put in place, erasing all memories of the Guardian's and their activities. It is possible for the block to weaken and break over time, however most Overseer's are late into their life when they are appointed, so it rarely happens.

Role: Defends the Royal lines of their region(Kanto: Rota) and lead the overall efforts of the lower-ranked Aura Guardians. Even though they act as liaisons with the royal families, they are not subject to any oversight of the nation's royalty.

Abilities:

 **2\. Seer:**

Requirements:

Role: Last line of defence for Overseer's. The rank of Seer is appointed by the Overseer's discretion, as such, there are no requisite abilities, or rank needed to gain this rank. Usually only Royal Guardians are appointed the rank of Seer.

Abilities: Receive training in order to increase their sensitivity to Aura, gaining the ability to sense things over a great distance, thereby increasing their ability to protect the Overseer.

 **3\. Royal Guardian**

Requirements: Have demonstrated the ability to think clearly and strategically in order to command armies.

Role: Commander in charge of overseeing a war and co-ordinating the various armies deployed, or Field commanders for such a time that open battle is required..

Abilities: Full Aura Combat + Weapon Combat

 **4\. High Guardian**

Requirements: Have participated in missions with multiple squads.

Role: One High Guardian is in charge of the day to day operations in each region. There can only ever be five High Guardians at any one time.

Abilities: Full Aura Combat + Weapon Combat

 **5\. Maestro**

Requirements: Have undertaken one or more solo missions and gained notoriety in the past. Be able to use a weapon other than the traditional staff.

Role: Goes on solo search and destroy missions or leads teams of High-Knights.

Abilities: Full Aura Combat + Weapon Combat

Other: Upon becoming a Royal Guardian, the member receives a hilt with one or more Aura Crystals embedded into it that can be manipulated to form a type of weapon that the Guardian is comfortable using.

 **6\. High Knight**

Requirements: Undergone further training at a training facility. Have the ability to fight and utilise their Aura with their staff

Role: Lead Platoons of Knights and Guardians in active duty operations. Can operate solo. Goes on solo recon missions if required.

Abilities: Full Aura Combat + Staff Combat

Other: Upon becoming a Royal Guardian, the member receives a hilt with two embedded aura crystals that can be manipulated into the form of a staff. Doing so lets the Guardian travel without drawing attention to themselves

 **7\. Knight**

Requirements: Have received the recommendation of at least one Knight-level Aura Guardian

Role: Serves on a platoon lead by a High-Knight, taking over command should they be unable to do so. Further the education of Guardian-level Aura Guardians.

Abilities: Aura Sphere + Barrier + Any other abilities gained through the training from the Knight that trained them

 **8\. Guardian**

Requirements: Have undergone training at one of the Aura Guardians' training facilities

Role: Serve under a Knight until such time that knight deems them worthy of promotion.

Abilities: See the Aura of all living things

 **9\. Trainee**

Requirements: Be able to learn to use Aura

Role: Train in classes held in various historical cities throughout the many regions

Abilities: Have the potential to use Aura

Other: Upon the start of their training trainees are given a Pokémon that can learn Aura Sphere, or some other Aura/Pulse move(as identified on Bulbapedia), at some point that, often, becomes their most relied on partner.

 **General Rules For All Stories**

\- If Ash is to end up with any of the main characters, it must be May or Serena. That said, OC's are fine too.

\- In none of these stories, Ash regresses to the state of a rookie, so no Pikachu losing to anything less than an evolved Pokémon, or a type that it is weak to.

\- If Ash has a Lucario, it must be female.

\- If Ash has a sister they must be an OC with a name beginning with 'A'.

Please PM me if you are interested so I can put your names and links to the stories in this document.


End file.
